Sakit
by soo-iceu
Summary: [Topp Dogg; HanJoo] Byungjoo sakit tapi tidak mau ke UKS. Dan hanya Hansol yang bisa membujuk Byungjoo. Ficlet. RnR!


**[Topp Dogg; HanJoo; OOC-SchoolLife]**

**Warning! Typo(s), Fluff gagal, bxb, sok dramatis.**

**Happy Reading xoxo**

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Hansol sunbae-nim!"

Hansol menoleh dan mendapati dua orang hoobae-nya berlari dengan terengah menghampiri dirinya. Hansol mengernyit. Bukankah itu teman sekelas kekasihnya? Tumben sekali. Biasanya mereka bahkan takut-takut kalau Hansol ke kelas mereka. Lagipula, ini kan jam pelajaran. Kenapa mereka berdua malah berlari-lari di koridor? Kalau Hansol, kan, habis ke toilet. Wajar kan, berjalan di koridor?

"Sunbae-nimㅡHhh.. Byungjooㅡ"

Mendengar nama Byungjoo, Hansol menatap keduanya serius plus khawatir. Seakan berkata 'apa-yang-terjadi-pada-Byungjoo-mohon-cepat-katakan-secepatnya'.

Tapi mereka masih berusaha menetralkan nafas mereka yang tersendat. Astaga, tidakkah mereka peka kalau Hansol sudah keringat dingin? Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Byungjoo-nya!

"Byungjooㅡ Byungjoo sakit, sunbae!"

"Jinjja? Sekarang dia ada dimana?!" Ujar Hansol panik. Astaga, kekasihnya kenapa bisa sakit? Apa dia kecapekan? Ah, dia jadi menyesal mengajak Byungjoo kencan kemarin sore. Bukan kencan sih, lebih tepatnya jalan-jalan biasa.

"Dia ada dikelas. Joo seonsaengnim menunggumu sekarang, sunbae-nim."

"Arraseo. Kajja!"

Hansol berlari didepan kedua teman ByungjooㅡHoseok dan Youngjaeㅡdengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia khawatir sekali pada keadaan Byungjoo.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Byungjoo, ayo ke UKS. Tiduran aja disana. Nanti dikasih tahu kok materinya yang mana aja." Bujuk Joo seonsaengnim sambil mengusap lembut surai keunguan Byungjoo yang terasa sangat panas.

Byungjoo dengan wajah tidak bersemangat dan merahnya menggeleng lemah dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Padahal jelas-jelas matanya terasa perih. Dan yang paling parah, ia merasa kedinginan namun suhu tubuhnyaㅡmungkinㅡmencapai tiga puluh tujuh derajat celcius.

"Joo seonsaengnim."

"Ah, Jung Hoseok-ssi, Yoo Youngjae-ssi. Dimana Kim Hansol?"

"Dia ada diluar, seonsaengnim. Dia tidak berani masuk."

"Suruh ia masuk. Ppaliwa!"

Tangan Joo seonsangnim sesekali menyentuh dahi Byungjoo. Sungguh. Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Tatapan matanya juga sangat lesu. Joo seonsaengnim tidak tega akan keadaan murid yang paling ceria dikelas ini.

"Annyeong Haseyo."

"Uh! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Jiho kalau hanya kau yang bisa membujuk Byungjoo, tapi cobalah. Keadaannya sangat buruk, Hansol-ie."

Hansol menatap Byungjoo yang memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat merah. Belum lagi matanya yang setengah tertutup.

Hansol berlutut dan memegang kening Byungjoo. Sontak ia melepaskan pegangannya karenaㅡsungguh, itu sangatlah panas.

"Byungjoo-ya?"

Byungjoo membuka matanya dengan susah payah. "Hyung?"

Hansol menggigit bibirnya takut. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah mengajak Byungjoo kencan kemarin, ke sungai Han, di tengah hawa dingin yang menusuk pula! Hansol maupun Byungjoo tidak ada yang membawa jaket, sedangkan Byungjoo tidak ingin dipeluk ditempat umum. Akhirnya, Hansol hanya menggenggam tangan Byungjoo, menyalurkan rasa hangat walaupun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Dan see? Byungjoo sekarang sakit! Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tua Byungjoo nantinya astaga.

Orang tua Byungjoo tahu kalau Hansol itu kekasih Byungjoo. Dan untungnya, orang tua Byungjoo tidak protes sama sekali. Bahkan terkesan menerima keberadaan Hansol.

"Byungjoo-ya, kepalamu pusing ne? Ayo ke UKS. Hyung akan menemanimu disana."

"Anniyo, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hyung kembali belajar saja." Ucap Byungjoo dengan suara serak. Hansol menghela nafas.

"Byungjoo, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Wajahmu memerah dan matamu sendu. Aku yakin kepalamu sekarang pusing bukan? Aku ingin kau jujur." Ia terpaksa mengeluarkan suara marah dan memaksanya. Ia tidak tega sebetulnya pada Byungjoo. Tapi mau bagaimana? Kalau tidak dipaksa, Byungjoo akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Hansol tidak ingin Byungjoo pingsan.

Byungjoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hansol terkejut. Pasti ia kira Hansol marah padanya. "Mianhae hyung, aku berbohong. Ne, aku merasa pusing. Mulutku pahit sekali hyung." Jawab Byungjoo takut-takut. Hansol tersenyum tipis. Byungjoo tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya.

"Tuh, kan, ya sudah ayo ke UKS. Kau mau kan?"

Byungjoo mengangguk. Joo seonsaengnim terkejut namun bersyukur juga. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Hansol. Byungjoo maupun Hansol merupakan murid kebanggaan dirinya. Dan ia tidak pernah tahu kalau keduanya sangat akrab.

Ups. Sepertinya kau tidak tahu, seonsaengnim. Kalau ㅡehemㅡByungjoo dan Hansolㅡehemㅡmenjalin hubungan. Kkk~ kira-kira apa reaksi Joo seonsaengnim kalau dirinya tahu yang sebenarnya, ya?

Baiklah lupakan saja.

Hansol berjongkok membelakangi Byungjoo. Byungjoo terkejut. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Hansol agar berdiri.

"Hyung, tidak usah. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Hansol menggeleng. "Anni. Naiklah."

Byungjoo tidak mau berpikir panjang. Ia langsung naik dipunggung Hansol. Tanggannya memeluk leher Hansol sedangkan kepalanya ia letakkan dipunggung Hansol. Sungguh. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat ini.

Hansol tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa nyaman dengan terpaan nafas hangat yang keluar dari hidung Byungjoo.

"Seonsaengnim, Byungjoo kubawa ke UKS ne?"

"Ne, ku harap kau menjaga Byungjoo di UKS. Sekarang kau pelajaran siapa? Biar aku izinkan." Tanya Joo seonsaengnim.

"Park seonsaengnim."

"Arraseo."

"Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim. Annyeong."

Hansol berjalan keluar kelas Byungjoo. Byungjoo memeluk leher Hansol lebih erat, tapi berusaha tidak mencekik hyung kesayangannya itu. "Hyung, hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne, tidak apa-apa, Byungjoo. Tidurlah."

Untungnya disetiap lantai ada UKS, jadi ia tidak perlu susah payah turun tangga. Apalagi membawa Byungjoo. Ia takut ia jatuh dan membuat Byungjoo semakin sakit.

Sesampainya di UKS, ia langsung membaringkan Byungjoo yang sudah tertidur dipunggungnya perlahan. Tangannya menyibak poni Byungjoo yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Hansol tersenyum. Ia bahagia mempunyai kekasih seperti Byungjoo.

Hansol mengambil air hangat di baskomㅡkeran air sekolah mereka menggunakan water-heat(?)[Pokoknya yang buat ngangetin air otomatis ituloh, suyanq gatau namanya]ㅡ dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Byungjoo.

Hansol melakukannya secara perlahan. Ia takut membangunkan Byungjoo-nya.

"Byungjoo, mianhae. Karena aku kau jadi sakit begini. Maaf. Aku mencintaimu."

Hansol mengecup lama bibir Byungjoo. Hanya mengecup. Tidak lebih. Hansol tersenyum saat bibir Byungjoo terangkat dan pipinya memerah. Hansol terkekeh saat tahu Byungjoo tidak benar-benar tidur. Hanya saja matanya berat untuk terbuka, maka Hansol membiarkannya saja.

"Selamat tidur, princess. Cepat sembuh."

"H-hyung.." Panggil Byungjoo lirih. Hansol terkejut. Byungjoo menggerakan kelopak matanya, berusaha membuka matanya.

"J-jangan paksa membuka matamu, Byungjoo-ah. Terpejam saja."

"N-nde."

"Waeyo, Byungjoo-ah? Tidurlah. Hyung akan menemanimu disini."

Byungjoo tersenyum. Tangan Byungjoo bergerak, meraba untuk mencari tangan Hansol. Hansol yang mengerti langsung memberikan tangannya pada Byungjoo. Byungjoo menggenggam erat tangan Hansol.

"H-hyung.." Ujar Byungjoo, lirih.

"Iya?" Ibu jari Hansol mengusap-usap punggung tangan Byungjoo.

"Nado saranghae."

Hansol tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Byungjoo. "Ne, aku mendengarmu. Tidurlah."

"Ne hyung."

Byungjoo langsung tertidur pulas. Well, semoga saja Byungjoo cepat sembuh.

Get well soon, Byungjoo!

ㅡENDㅡ

Ide ini muncul pas aku lagi sakit tapi temen2 sekelas pada gak nanyain aku /ngarep/ terus aku mikir yang baik-baik aja dan jadilah ff ini. Hehe. Gimana? Pendek kan? Iya, ini ficlet.

Yaudahlahya, mind to review? :3

28juni 2014

suyanq


End file.
